Two of a Kind
by raysweetie
Summary: The team gets a temporly new member Cross over with Hogan's Heroes


Two of a Kind

By Susie Owens

Disclaimers: I do not own the Ateam or Hogan Heroes

Murdock threw a pillow over his head, trying to drown out the man yelling down the hall. A new man had come to the VA earlier that day. He had been yelling that he didn't belong here. He was not crazy. Hum not crazy? Murdock thought. Yeah right.

Murdock then threw the pillow across the floor." If I don't do something I won't get any sleep"

Murdock got up and took out the key Face had made for him, opened the door and walked down toward the yelling man. He came to the door and opened it and walked inside closing the door behind him.

"Hey if you are trying to wake the dead. I think you did. I saw Toby down the hall. He died last year"

The man looked up at Murdock, "Are you going to help me"

The man stood up the best he could. He was wearing a straight jacket. Murdock looked the man over. He looked to be somewhere in his twenties shorter then he was, around 5ft 7in. Blue eyes, brown hair maybe slightly blond but not blond like Face. Murdock walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "You know people do sleep here. You do know what that is right"

The man nodded and sat down beside Murdock. "Yeah I know what that is. But I don't belong here"

"Yeah some guys think they are okay. It not a crime to admit you need help"

"But I don't , I am not crazy"

Murdock shook his head. "Hey but when Doc asked you where you did belong. He paused for a moment. "You told him you belong in a German prison camp. And you talk about being in World War Two. How old are you"

"I am twenty six"

"Hum twenty six? Now let see World War Two started in 1942"

"I was twenty four then"

"You were twenty four in 1942"

"Yeah"

"So how can you be twenty six now"

"Well my birthday is not for two more months"

Murdock shook his head. This guy was giving him a headache. "Look there is no way you were twenty four in '42 and twenty six now"

"Why"

"Because that was 42 years ago. If you were twenty four then today you would be sixty six years old." Murdock smiled, "For sixty six you look great"

The man stared at Murdock. "I am only twenty six years old not sixty six"

Murdock shook his head . "Boy would BA love you. What's your name"

"Carter. Sgt Andrew Carter"

"Carter? Hum now have I heard that name before? Where never mind I am sure it will come to me." Murdock got up and walked to the door. "A lot of guys hated to remember Vietnam. I try to forget it too. But pretending you were a prisoner in World War Two is not a good idea"

"But I am. I am a prisoner at Stalag 13"

"That's not possible. World War Two was from 1942 'till 1946 or '47 not really sure. You my friend were not even born till 1964"

"That's not true I was born in 1918"

Murdock walked back over to him. Hum this guy really needs help. "Look if you go to sleep so I can sleep. I will try and get you out of here"

"To where"

"You can share a room with me. Okay"

"Okay. Thanks"

"Murdock, My friends call me Murdock"

Murdock watched as Carter got into the bed then he left. As he headed down the hall he heard a voice.

"Hey Captain Murdock you got a minute"

Murdock looked at the door and saw his friend Colonel Robert Hogan's face in the window.

"Sure Colonel I got a few minutes"

Murdock opened the door and went in the room. Hogan smiled at him.

"Murdock I sure wish I had you on my team, back in World War Two"

"So Colonel what's up"

Hogan took out a picture and gave it to Murdock. "That was the last picture taken of us all together before. " He stopped and looked at Murdock. Murdock knew the story everyone did. One of Hogan's men had died saving the others.

"Colonel"

"I am okay Murdock. I just wish I had listened to him. But I thought he was jealous"

"I know"

"No you don't know. He was sick so for a while I got a replacement. He got mad. By the time he was better. We all ready had the explosive ready. Carter tried to tell me it was unstable but I thought he was just mad." He took a deep breath. "So I didn't listen. He grabbed it and ran into one of the tunnels and it exploded. We never did find the body"

Murdock stared he had heard this story so many time before but this time he caught the name. "Carter? Did you say Carter"

Hogan looked at Murdock. "Yeah I said Carter. Why"

Murdock looked back at the older man. "Let me see the picture again and point Carter out to me"

Hogan took out the picture again and pointed to the last man in the picture. "This one is Carter"

Murdock took the picture and studied it for a long time. "It can't be"

"What can't be"

Murdock pointed to Carter. "That the new man the one yelling down the hallway"

Hogan grabbed the picture away from Murdock. "Get out! I don't need this Murdock"

Murdock shook his head. "I am sorry Colonel. But I swear he looks just like him. Maybe he a son or some kind of relative"

Hogan shook his head. "Carter was not married. He didn't have a son"

Murdock nodded his head. "I will bring him here to you and you will see for yourself"

Hogan laughed a little. "Okay Murdock bring him here. Boy I still wish I had you an my team"

Murdock smiled at him. "I will go and get him. Don't go away"

Murdock left the room and quietly walked back down to where Carter was. When he got there he made sure no one was around and he open the door again. This time he saw Carter sleeping. Murdock walked over to him and gave his body a shake.

"Wakey, wakey. Time to rise and shine"

Carter stir then open his eyes. "I thought you told me to go to sleep"

"Well I changed my mind. I got a friend that wants to meet you"

Carter sat up. "A friend? Why does a friend of yours want to see me"

"Well you will see. Come on let's get you out of that jacket"

Murdock walked behind the man and undid the jacket.

"Okay that's better. Let's go see my friend. You will love him. He is so colorful. I mean he tells great stories about World War Two, maybe you might find him interesting"

Carter nodded his head and followed Murdock down the Hall. Soon Murdock stopped in front of a room.

"Going to see if he still awake"

Murdock knocked on the door. "Hey Colonel! You still awake? I have that guy with me"

"Come on in Murdock"

Murdock opened the door. "Colonel. Here he is. Don't you think he looks like your Carter?

Hogan slowly turned around. "Murdock he was not my Cart.."

Hogan stopped in mid sentence as he saw the man standing by Murdock. He grabbed his chest and fell to the floor.

Murdock ran over to him. "Colonel are you all right? Do you want me to get a nurse"

Hogan looked up at Murdock. "I am okay Murdock I just thought I saw a ghost"

Carter moved over to them. He knew this old man was Hogan. He didn't know what was going on but he knew his commanding officer anywhere.

"I am not a ghost Colonel. Just a very confused person"

Hogan looked up at the man. "Where in England were the rocket guns supposed to be built"

Carter turn away he stood there for a few minutes.

"I know this I do. It was Buckingham"

"Birmingham"

"Yeah right Hamburming"

Hogan with Murdock help stood up. "It can't be. There is no way. You can't be Carter"

"Well I am sir"

Hogan walked over and touched his face. "How"

"I don't know how. I wish I did"

Murdock watched the two men. "Well maybe the bomb instead of killing you threw you into a time warp"

"A what?" Both men asked.

"A time warp. Instead of killing him, sent him into the future"

Hogan shook his head. "I don't believe in that kind of thing, but I know this is Carter"

Carter looked at them. "I want to go back"

Murdock shook his head. "I don't think that possible unless you know someone with powers"

Carter shook his head, "What am I going to do"

Hogan stared at him. "You are going to adjust." He then looked at Murdock.

"Murdock ask Hannibal to take Carter as part of his team. He needs to belong somewhere and he can be a big help to the team"

Murdock shook his head. "Colonel I can't do that"

"Please Murdock"

"Okay I will ask. But don't get your hopes up"

Hogan nodded his head. Then looked at Carter. "Carter you listen to Hannibal"

Carter only nodded his head. He didn't know what else to do. His life had been suddenly turned upside down. Murdock looked at him. "Come on we better get going"

Carter nodded his head and turned to Hogan. "See you later Colonel"

Hogan looked at him "You rebel dogs will not keep me here. My men will come for me"

Carter looked at Murdock confused. Murdock grabbed him and pulled him out the door just as Hogan threw something at them. "Come back and fight you rebel dogs"

"When he gets that way. There is no reasoning with him".

"Rebel dogs"

Murdock nodded his head. "Yeah, well like you he wants to forget the war he was in and he pretends he was in the civil war"

Carter nodded his head even though he didn't understand any of this. He watched as Murdock went to his room and open the window. Carter watched as he threw down a rope ladder. Murdock then turned to climb out.

"Come on, the guys are waiting"

Carter nodded his head and followed Murdock down the ladder to the ground. Then they raced across the yard where a black van was waiting. Murdock climbed inside. Face was about to close it when Murdock stopped him.

"Hey don't close the door on my new friend"

Carter got in and looked at the other three men. A white haired man probably the leader the one Hogan had called Hannibal, younger good looking man, but the third one made his heart skip a beat. He was so scary looking a big man drowning in gold.

"Uh hi"

Face looked at him. "Who's your new friend Murdock"

"Guys I like you to meet one of Colonel Hogan's men Carter"

BA turned sharply around. "That enough fool. We know what happened to that man Hogan told us so many times before"

Carter stared at BA. "I didn't die that day I was send thought a time warp"

BA looked at Hannibal. "Hannibal, Hogan said he was also a nut at times. One fool is more then I can handle"

Hannibal didn't answer BA but turned to Carter. "Hogan thought highly of you so you can stay for now"

He then turned to his men. "Okay guys we got a job in merry old England"

BA scowled. "That means flying. I ain't flying with fool one and two"

Hannibal placed his hand on his shoulder. "BA you don't have too"

BA smiled then suddenly he was a sleep. Hannibal smiled as Face climbed into the driver seat. "You are so sneaky Hannibal"

"I know Face. I know." Hannibal reply with a grin. Carter turned to Murdock. "What did he do that for"

"BA hates to fly," answered Murdock.

I do as well, that's why my brother Allen that why he became a pilot, I mean did. I don't even know if he still alive or not"

Hannibal turned back to him. "Sorry don't know even if I did telling you would be wrong"

Carter nodded his head. As Face drove towards the airport Murdock decided to play a game to make Carter more at ease.

"Hey Carter? Want to play a game"

"What kind of game"

"Well I will name three things you have to find on the road. If you find them in ten minutes you win. If you don't I win"

"Sure sound like fun"

"Okay here goes: "a one way sign, a diner bill board and a pine tree standing alone"

"Okay I got it"

Face shook his head. The game went on the whole way there soon they were at the airport where a Lear jet was waiting. Soon they were on their way to England. When they arrived, BA woke up and threatened to end their lives. Carter stood behind Murdock. "Don't pay any attention to BA He is just a big old teddy bear"

Carter swallowed. "Yeah with teeth." "Come on guys, we are suppose to meet our client inside this pub," said Hannibal as he walked inside. His team and Carter followed him. Hannibal walked up to a man at the pool table. "Guys meet our client Mr. Peter Newkirk"

Carter looked at Newkirk. Newkirk stared at him. "Well I'll be. Carter had a son"

Murdock started to say something but Carter stop him. "Yeah I'm his son"

Newkirk move closer for a better look. "Blimmy you are the spiting image of your father." He studied him more closely. Maybe too much I mean right down to the mole in the same place. What is going on here"

Carter looked at Newkirk and shook his head. It's me Newkirk. Newkirk stared before he sending his fist right into Carter's face knocking him on the ground. Murdock and Face help Carter up. Carter shook them off. "I know you are upset"

"Upset does not begin to tell you how I feel. You idiot"

"Hey this is not my fault"

"It's not"

Hannibal moved in. "Stop it Mr. Newkirk, we are here to help. Carter is here to help so please knock it off"

Newkirk nodded his head.

"Just tell me one thing Carter, why did you desert us"

Carter looked at Newkirk. "I didn't desert you, I got caught in a time warp"

"Do you expect me to believe that"

"Then how do you explain me still being young"

Newkirk had no answer for this. He turned and addressed Hannibal and the team.

"Come on I will show you a picture of my daughter"

The six men walked into the den Newkirk took out a picture of a girl with auburn hair and green eyes.

"She looks like her mum"

Face smiled "Hum very nice"

Newkirk grabbed the picture from Face. "Can you help"

Hannibal nodded "We can help but you must know we are not cheap"

"Mr. Smith, money is something I have plenty of"

Hannibal nodded his head. Then turned to Face. "Face, go into town and find me a building, I need a small one for my business"

Face sighed. "Oh sure Hannibal no problem and while I am at it I will get you licenses to operate it"

"Thanks Face, knew I could count on you"

Carter stared at the picture of Newkirk's daughter. "She really nice looking Newkirk. What's her name"

Newkirk looked at Carter his anger now gone. "Her name is Andrea, I named her after you"

Murdock watched as tears form in Carter eyes. "I don't know what to say"

"Just find my daughter"

Murdock draped an arm over Carter's shoulder. "Don't worry we will"

Face Murdock, and Carter looked around the building.

"It's not very nice Face"

"Hey Murdock it is fine. I mean a little clean up and it will be great"

Murdock shook his head. "Whatever Face"

Hannibal and BA walked in the building Hannibal looked around.

"Ah Face you could have done better than this, we have the money"

"Hannibal, with a little paint here and there this place will be fine"

Carter grabbed a paint bucket. "Come on let's get started I want to find my name sake"

BA also picked up a paint bucket and two paintbrushes. "Well come on then fool number two. I will help you"

Murdock and Face stared at each other. "Face? Did BA just volunteer to help Carter"

"Yeah he did"

"Catch me Face I am going to faint"

Murdock pretended to faint and landed on his back. He looked up at Face.

"Thanks Face. I always knew I could count on you"

Face laughed and reached down and helped Murdock up. "Anytime Murdock any time"

Carter stood back and looked at the place it had gone from a rundown dump to an English Pub.

"How is this going to help us find Newkirk's daughter"

Face shook his head. "I have no idea"

Hannibal put his arm around Face. "Face, Face, Face, Ye of little hope. This will get us what we want. Have my plans ever gone wrong"

"Yes more times then I can count"

Hannibal removed his arm from Face and turned to Carter.

"Hogan said you are a genius when it comes to explosives"

"Yeah"

"Okay good. Face take Carter with you to get some explosives"

"Carter? Hannibal I never worked with him"

"Face it will be easy"

"Excuse me, I can make my own explosives"

"Yeah but you need the stuff to do it. Now go with Face"

"Why him why not Murdock"

"Because Face knows what he's needs. Now stop whining and do it now."

Face turned around. "Come on," he snapped as he walked out the door.

Carter shrugged his shoulder and followed. Murdock walked behind the bar. "What will we do in the mean time Colonel"

"Just wait"

Murdock glance at BA their eyes both seen to say we wait?

Soon Face and Carter returned with everything they needed. Murdock smiled at Face.

"How'd it go Face"

"Not as bad as I thought it would Murdock. He did okay"

Murdock smiled. "I knew he would"

Face looked around. "Where did all these people come from"

"Well it is a pub Face"

"Yeah but"

Face was about to finished when BA struck his head in.

"Hannibal we got something"

The men step into Hannibal office where a coffee pot sat on the desk. Carter stared at it. Hannibal looked up at him.

"Hogan gave me the idea BA is good at electrons. I wanted you to feel at home"

Carter smiled. "Thanks sir"

Hannibal smiled back. "No problem I like to keep my men happy"

"Hey fools shut up and listen"

"This is the best idea you ever had Carl"

"Yeah Duke I am a genius"

"You are the best Carl"

"Yeah and if old man Newkirk wants his daughter back he will pay that ransom"

"Carl how much you going to asked for"

"Gee I don't know, never kidnapped anyone before"

Hannibal smiled. "This should be easy guys"

"They sound like idiots to me." replied Murdock.

"Well at least we will have no trouble with them," said Carter.

"Guys they are not the main kidnappers. BA I think we need to talk to those men. Go and get them"

BA nodded his head and soon Carl and Duke were in the room staring at Hannibal and his men. "Okay you guys ain't smart enough to pull this off. So I think you better tell us what we want to know"

Carl looked at Hannibal. "I ain't telling you nothin"

"Your choice pal." "BA"

BA smiled and walked towards them.

"No wait. I'll tell you everything," cried Duke.

"Shut up. "

"No My life is not worth this. Newkirk's daughter is being held at a farm outside of South Hamilton"

Face place his gun at the man. "How many guards'

Duke looked at Carl.

"Ten, two at each entrance. The girl is being held in the main house. You will never get in it, it's well guarded"

"Don't worry pal we will. Face call the police and meet us out at the van"

Hannibal turned to Carter. You stay here and wait for the police"

"But you might need me"

"I need you to stay here and wait for the police. You can be a big help there. We don't want these Bozos to get away. Hogan said you obey orders so obey mine, okay"

"Yes sir"

"Carter"

"Yes sir"

"Stop calling me sir! It's either Colonel or Hannibal"

"Yes si... I mean Hannibal"

"Okay find." Hannibal climb into the van. "Let's go BA"

Carter stood and watched the van drive out of sight then when back inside to keep an eye on Carl and Duke but when he went into the office they were gone.  
Carter looked around the place. There was no way those guys could have gotta out. He pick up a stick of dynamite.

"Hey guys I used to do this so I suggest you come on out now"

Carl and Duke looked at each other and slowly came out of their hiding place. "Now move over there, and no funny business"

Duke started to move where Carter had told him to, but Carl didn't move.

"Hey you I said move over there." Carter said.

"Sorry pal but I ain't going nowhere and you are going nighty night"

Carter started to say something when suddenly everything when black as he fell to the ground.

Carl and Duke smiled. "Boy Mr. Stellton are we glad to see you," replied Duke "You idiots. How did you get caught"

"It was The A-Team sir," replied Carl "So Petey boy called in The A-Team did he? Who's this clown"

"He's one of The A-Team sir." Duke informed him.

"This clown isn't one of The A-Team. But I have seen him before. Yeah I remember Petey has a picture of him along with his other friends." Stellton stared down at Carter. "It's must be his son or something, too young to be him. Pick him up and bring him along. I will leave the A-Team a message"  
Duke and Carl picked up Carter and carried him outside to the waiting truck.  
"Carl you ride in back with him and if he wakes up and tries anything shoot him"  
"Yes sir, Mr. Stellton"  
Duke climbed inside beside his boss. "Uh Mr. Stellton we can't go back to the hide out The A Team on their way there"  
"So what we won't be there yet." Mr. Stellton laughed.

BA Baracus threw down a dummy. "We been tricked Hannibal there's no one here"  
Face looked at Hannibal. "Now what"  
Hannibal shook his head. "Let's get back, Carter may be in trouble"  
They all nodded and hurried back to the Pub. When they got there Carter and the two men were gone. Murdock with his eagle eye spotted a piece of paper on the counter. He went over and pick it up and gave it to Hannibal.  
"So Petey hired the A-Team? Did he? Well I am not impressed. I still have Andrea and now one of his friends. I have no need of this clown so back off or he will die"  
Hannibal crumpled up the paper. "Guys we got a job to do. Bring the note maybe Mr. Newkirk will know the person who wrote this. He seems to know him"  
Murdock stared. "What about Carter? I mean we just can't let him die"  
"We won't Murdock I will think of something."  
The truck pulled up behind the barn. Mr. Stellton and Duke got out.  
"Go help Carl with our new guest"  
"Mr. Stellton, do you think it was wise to come back here"  
Mr. Stellton grabbed Duke by the collar and held him up to his face." Don't you ever question me again. The A-Team will never come back here"  
Duke gulped. "Uh sure Mr. Stellton. Whatever you say"  
"Good." Go help Carl, Now"  
Duke ran behind the truck. Carl was waiting. "Boy why are you so stupid"  
"I am not stupid but I think Mr. Stellton doesn't know the A-Team. I'm telling you Carl. They will be back"  
Carl nodded his head. "Come on let's get him where we have the girl'  
They carried Carter into the barn and watched as Mr. Stellton opened up the hidden floor in the barn that lead to a cellar. Then they put Carter into the cellar and closed the trap door. The girl waited till they left then brought the man some water. She took a cloth and wipe his face with it. Slowly Carter started coming around. She then lifted his head to give him some water.  
"Hey there are you all right"  
Carter looked up to the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. "You looked like an angel. Am I dead"  
Andrea laughed. "No not yet. My name is Andrea Newkirk and you are"  
Carter sat up. "You are Newkirk's daughter"  
"Yeah"  
"Wow you are glorious. I mean Newkirk never looked this good"  
Andrea stared at the young man. "Do you know my father"  
"We met a couple times in the pub"  
"Oh I see you are an American"  
"Yes I am. My name is Andrew Carter"  
"That's funny. That is the name of one of daddy's friends that was killed during World War Two. Are you his son"  
Carter looked at her. He didn't want to lie but she would never believed the truth.  
"Yeah. My father never knew about me"  
"I am sorry"  
That's okay I found out a lot about him and I guess it's okay"  
"My daddy said he was one of the bravest men he ever work with"  
Carter was startled for a second. He thought to himself. "Newkirk said that about me, wow"

The A-Team walked into Newkirk 's den where he was waiting.  
"Well anything on my daughter"  
"Only that he has Carter too," replied Face.  
"What? You guys are supposed to be the best"  
"Calm down Mr. Newkirk. We do have an idea. Read this and tell me if you know the hand writing," said Hannibal.  
Newkirk read the message and his face turned ashen. "It can't be. There is no way"  
"Can't be who?" Asked Murdock.  
Newkirk looked at the A-Team. "My uncle Rodney Stellton"  
"Why not?" asked BA.  
"Because he's in prison in France"  
"Well we escaped, I guess he could too, said Hannibal"  
Newkirk went to the phone. "I am going to called my friend Louie form France. Maybe he will know something"  
Hannibal nodded his head as Newkirk went to call his friends. Then he turn to his men. "Guys we got to find them before it's too late." Face looked at him. "Colonel where do we start"  
"Lt. You know they always go back to the their hideout when it is safe so we are going there"  
"Not without LeBeau. He's knows more about my uncle then I do"  
BA sneer at him. "We can get him without his help"  
Newkirk sneer back. "Really? Then where my daughter? All you managed to do so far is get Carter captured too"  
"You got a point," replied Hannibal turning to Face. "Face go with Mr. Newkirk and pick up his friend. Then meet us at that farm again. I got a funny feeling our friends have gone back there"  
"Right," answered Face. "Come on Mr. Newkirk let's go get your friend"

Carter moved slowly along the wall feeling for something.  
"What are you doing"  
"Looking for loose dirt. We might be able to get out of here"  
"How? Dig a tunnel"  
Carter smiled and took out a spoon. "Sure why not"  
Andrea looked at the spoon. "With that? She laughed.  
Carter smiled "You should laugh more often, you're very pretty when you do that"  
Andrea blushed. "I'm not pretty"  
"When the last time you look into a mirror"  
"Thank you I think you are very handsome"  
"Nah I'm just plain looking. Now Colonel Hogan he is what you called handsome"  
"Oh do you know my Uncle Robert"  
"I met him once." Carter turn away and began to dig with the spoon. He knew it was hopeless, common sense told him it was, but he needed to think. Andrea watched him for a while then stood up to help. Suddenly Carter raise his hand for her to stop.  
"Listen. Hear that"  
"Hear what"  
"It sounds like fighting"  
Andrea listen carefully then she heard it too. "Yes I hear it. Do you think we are going to be rescue"  
"I hope so"  
Suddenly all was quiet Carter and Andrea waited wondering what happened. Then slowly the trap door began to open. Andrea clung to Carter. Then she smiled at the man who open the trap door.  
"Daddy"  
Carter smiled also. "Come on Andrea let's get you out of here"  
Together they help pulled Andrea out then they got Carter out. Carter smiled he was glad Andrea was safe with her father.  
"It is you. I didn't believe Newkirk when he told me"  
"Uh hi Louie"  
"Is that all you can say is hi Louie"  
Before Carter could answer him LeBeau had him in a big bear hug." I don't believe it's you. I've missed you so much"  
"I've missed you too Louie"  
LeBeau looked at him. "Do you want to go home"  
Carter stared back at him. "Home you mean back to my own time"  
"Oui, I built a time machine back in France and if you want to I can try and send you home"  
Carter looked at everyone. They were all smiling.  
Hannibal turned to Murdock.  
"Captain, why don't you take these two to France so Carter can go home"  
Murdock smiled. "You got it Colonel"  
Andrea looked at Carter. "I don't understand. Where are you going?  
"Home Andrea I am going home"  
"Will I ever see you again"  
Carter smiled at her. "I don't know Andrea but who's knows"  
At the airfield they said their good bye. Newkirk hugged Carter. "Next time I see you Andrew you better be older"  
Carter wiped his eyes. "I'll try Peter I'll try"  
Six hours later they were in LeBeau's lab where there stood a big machine.  
"Well there she is. She never been tested. Are you sure Andrew"  
"Yeah I'm sure I just can't have Colonel Hogan ending up in a VA hospital for the rest of his life." Murdock place a hand on him. "I am going to miss you Carter. Write when you get home"  
Carter laugh. "I'll do even better then that. I will come and visit you"  
Murdock laughed. "I'll be looking for you"  
"Andrew are you ready"  
"Yeah I'm ready"  
Carter walked up to the machine and step inside. LeBeau pressed a button and everything started spinning. Then everything when black  
1942 It was pitch black there was nothing. Then slowly it began to show light.  
"Oh thank God." A voice seen to say.  
Then he heard another voice. "Colonel he's waking up"  
He felt movement and then a wet cloth on his forehead. Slowly he opened his eyes to see eight concerned eyes looking at him.  
"Hi guys, I made it home"  
Hogan was sitting on the bunk with the cloth on Carter's forehead. "Carter how many fingers am I holding up"  
Carter looked at Hogan. "Three I think"  
Newkirk, LeBeau, and Kinch smiled. "Andrew why did you do something so bloody stupid"  
Carter slowly try to sit up but Hogan made him stay down. "You stay put, you been unconscious for seven hours"  
"No Colonel I wasn't unconscious I was in the future and Louis got me back with his time machine"  
Kinch stared at him. "Andrew it took us five hours to dig you out and you been unconscious for seven hours"  
Carter looked at them. "I'm sorry guys"  
"It's okay, you're all right but don't you dare ever pull a stunt like that again"  
Carter hung his head. "I won't Colonel"  
Hogan stood up. "I'd better go tell Klink that I won't report this to the Geneva Convention"  
"Report what"  
"That you fell off the ladder while fixing his roof"  
Carter stared at him. "Huh"  
"Well we had to tell him something didn't we"  
1985 "Captain Murdock you have a visitor"  
"Okay thanks darlin." Murdock's back was turned. "Be with you in a minute Face"  
"Mr. Murdock"  
Murdock turned around and stared at the older man. "Do I know you"  
Carter held out his hand. "Andrew Carter, I knew your father and I wanted to meet you"  
Murdock held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Carter. I'm getting ready to meet my friends would you like to meet them"  
"Sure that be nice but you don't even know me"  
Murdock laughed. I like your face. Besides my dad knew you and that's good enough for me"  
"Thanks"  
The two men walk out to the VA. Carter looked at Murdock. "Think we can visit friends of mine"  
"Sure where do they live"  
"England and France"  
"I got no problem with it"  
"What about BA"  
"Oh BA will love England and France"  
Carter smiled "Yeah I bet he will too"  
The End


End file.
